STAR WARS: The Kiss of Death
by EDD17SP
Summary: Following their adventure on the Death Star, Phineas, Ferb and their friends have joined the Rebel Alliance. When Isabella infiltrates a Star Destroyer seeking revenge for the deaths of two allies, she finds herself face-to-face with Darth Vader, and the Lord of the Sith hatches a plan to draw Luke Skywalker out of hiding. Lots of Phineabella and classic Star Wars characters!


**_A couple of summers ago in a galaxy far, far away…_**

 **Phineas and Ferb:**

 **STAR WARS**

 **THE KISS OF DEATH**

 **The Rebel Alliance's victory over the Death Star is short lived. Their base on Yavin 4 is no longer hidden from the Empire, and they are forced to relocate their forces. Enemy intelligence from new allies in the form of defected stormtroopers Candace Flynn, Buford Van Stomm, and Baljeet Tjinder help the Rebels in choosing the Outer Rim ice planet of Hoth for their new headquarters, and its construction falls to the talents of young Jedi stepbrothers Phineas and Ferb, whose giant sandcastle making machine handles snow just as well as sand.**

 **As Ferb oversees the final construction of Echo Base with Luke Skywalker, Phineas and Captain Isabella Garcia-Shapiro accompany Princess Leia and the Rebel fleet as they evacuate from Yavin in secrecy along uncharted hyperspace lanes.**

 **Unfortunately, Imperial forces track their position and, while most of the fleet has escaped, the Rebel command ship** _ **Acklay**_ ** _Claw_ has been crippled, trapping the Princess and her new friends in orbit around Felucia…**

 **Chapter 1**

"Brace for impact!"

The shout rang out above the rest of the commotion on the bridge of the rebel command ship _Acklay Claw_. Phineas spun to look out the forward view port just in time to see an X-wing fighter, spiraling out of control, crash into the ship just below the super structure. The entire cruiser rocked violently and he was thrown to the floor.

"Oof!"

The young Jedi raised himself to his knees, where he found a hand extended out to help him. He traced up the length of the arm with his eyes until they found Isabella's beautiful face. She looked back at him, her features hard and serious. Even in such a dire situation, he could not help but feel a pang in his chest as he saw her. Ever since she had unexpectedly kissed him after the Battle of Yavin he had been smitten, even though she had not again shown such affections for him again.

She grasped his hand and hauled Phineas to his feet.

"Thanks," he said, but before she could respond, the doors to the bridge slid open and Princess Leia strode swiftly in. C-3PO followed close behind her, muttering "Oh, we're doomed! We're doomed!" to no one in particular.

"Captain Antilles," Leia said quickly. "Status report."

"We're down to just one engine. The turbolasers that haven't been destroyed are beginning to overheat, and our fighters are dwindling at an astonishing rate."

"Sir," an engineer called out, "our shield generators are malfunctioning!"

Phineas and Isabella watched Princess Leia closely. Despite the circumstances, she did not waver. "It's only a matter of time before that Star Destroyer breaks through the shields. We're sitting ducks. Captain, is our rescue inbound?"

"Lieutenant Flynn was contacted and is inbound with a shuttle for evacuation and the Firestar Girls, but they are only a small force, far too small to chase off that Star Destroyer out there."

"Then this ship is lost. Begin evacuation procedures. Get everybody ready to board that shuttle when it arrives."

"Yes, Princess, but I don't think this ship is going to hold together that long. And what of our fighters out there?" He motioned to the view port.

Leia smiled. "Well, we do happen to have a Jedi and one of the best pilots in the Alliance on this ship."

"I thought Luke and Caption Solo were already at Echo Base?"

Isabella stepped forward, scowling at Antilles. "She was talking about me- I mean us," she said, grasping Phineas's hand. She felt an unexpected tingle of excitement as she did so, and mentally brushed it away. Feelings that that occasionally cropped up around her new friend, but now was not the time to dwell on those thoughts. "Don't you worry about a thing, Princess, we'll make sure that when reinforcements arrive that we're still here to be rescued." Phineas just nodded in agreement.

"I know you will," Leia replied. "This ship is big enough to take a few hits even when the shields go down, so for the moment, just protect our fighters. When reinforcements arrive, we will begin evacuation immediately. Good luck. And may the Force be with you."

Isabella immediately turned to leave the bridge, forgetting that she was still holding onto Phineas's hand. He yelped in surprise as she nearly pulled him off-balance and he windmilled his opposite arm desperately to keep upright.

Leia grinned as she watched them leave. She wished that she was not necessary to oversee the evacuation procedures because this would be interesting to watch.

* * *

Halfway to the hanger, Isabella let go of Phineas's hand. It was much easier to run without dragging him behind her. Phineas was actually surprised at how difficult it was to keep up with her.

The flight deck of the _Acklay Claw_ was actually fairly quiet. Every fighter on board had been dispatched to defend the _Claw_ when the Star Destroyer had ambushed them, and the only ship that remained was Isabella's. The _Centennial Chihuahua_ sat at the far end of the hanger, waiting patiently for its crew of two to board. Its upper canopy now sported a small bubble turret and a mid-sized laser canon was mounted to both the top and bottom of the ship; each was capable of swiveling 360 degrees. Two more forward-facing canons had been installed just below the forward viewport, as well, all courtesy of Phineas and Ferb.

"Come on, Phineas, hurry up!" Isabella called as she bounded up the boarding ramp. She headed immediately for the cockpit, flicking switches madly, and Phineas climbed up into the bubble turret.

After quickly strapping a thin headset around his ears, Phineas quickly swiveled the turret back and forth for a preflight check. The canons on both the top and bottom spun along with it in tandem. His eyes flittered over the glowing panel in front of him and he tapped a few commands into it. Red lights changed to green. "Can you hear me, Isabella?"

 _"I hear you."_

"Weapons systems are all online."

 _"Great. Firing the engines now."_

The twin sublight engines whined to life, illuminating the floor of the flight deck with a fuchsia glow. Isabella fired the repulsorlifts and retracted the landing gear as the _Chihuahua_ gently lifted off. The _Acklay Claw_ was a rather small cruiser and the hanger was low, so the ship could only hover about six inches off the deck or else it would hit the ceiling.

 _"Ready?"_

Phineas could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins. His hands tightened around the gunnery controls, his fingers on the triggers. "Let's do this!"

With one hand firmly on the control yoke, Isabella shoved the throttle forward. Phineas was thrown back into the gunner's seat as the ship shot off through the ray shield and out of the hanger.

Instantly, the _Centennial Chihuahua_ was surrounded by a barrage of red and green energy beams. X-wings danced haphazardly around TIE fighters in a dangerous ballet. Larger pulses of red streaked from the few remaining canons of the _Acklay Claw_ , some targeting enemy fighters, some glancing harmlessly off the Star Destroyer's shields.

 _"We have to protect our remaining pilots and make sure that if they dispatch bombers that they don't reach the_ Claw _until the crew evacuates!"_

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Phineas called back through the comm. "You keep us from getting vaporized, and I'll-"

Before he could finish, the _Chihuahua_ rolled to starboard just in time to avoid a bombardment of enemy fire from two TIEs that had spotted them and broken off from the fray. Phineas had not even seen them. The fighters streaked past, and a split second later, Isabella flipped the ship upside down, rolled it, and came about behind them. Red streaks of energy belched rapid-fire from the forward laser canons, the ones that were tied to Isabella's control yoke. One TIE fighter immediately vanished in a ball of fire, and the second one joined it a moment later.

Phineas was dumbstruck. He and Ferb had flown X-wings once before in battle alongside Isabella, but had never been her gunner before. He knew she was a good pilot and a fierce fighter, but he had no idea she was this good! She had blown those TIEs away before he even knew they were firing on them.

"Wow," was all he could manage at first. "Nice shot!" he eventually called.

 _"Less talking, more shooting!"_

Phineas suddenly realized why he had not noticed the approaching TIEs. While Ben Kenobi had taught him and Ferb that it was always better to resolve conflicts diplomatically, he had also taught them how the Force could guide them in battle. This had been abundantly apparent during the first time Phineas had been in space combat, saving him from certain doom more than once.

 _Let go…_ he thought to himself. _Be open to the Force…_

Suddenly, the entire battle seemed to at once unfold before him. Every pilot, every ship, every laser beam, he could feel it all.

A TIE was baring down on them, lining them up from port astern. Phineas quickly spun the turret and fired five shots without even so much as a glance at the targeting monitor. All but the first found its mark and the TIE exploded dramatically.

Two more were approaching from starboard. He lined up and fired on both, the two canons moving in tandem, the computer angling them just right so that their individual lasers would meet at their target. It was Isabella's idea, and he and Ferb had designed and installed it. It worked flawlessly, too.

The fighters vanished from existence.

 _"Good job, Phineas! I can take care of the fighters ahead, you cover our tail so they don't get the drop on us!"_

Phineas smiled. _She's always thinking._ "You got it!"

The _Chihuahua_ banked and spun to port as they joined the bulk of the battle. The comm clicked.

 _"Beige Leader!"_ the Rebel squadron leader called, using Isabella's given Rebel code name. _"Nice of you to join us!"_

 _"Happy to help, Blue Leader,"_ Isabella replied, _"We're gonna thin out the enemy fighters as best we can so that as soon as reinforcements arrive, the_ Claw _can evacuate safely."_

 _"Roger that, Beige Leader!"_

Phineas was unaware of the conversation for the most part. Though he and Ferb had not been fully trained by Ben Kenobi, he could still feel tremors in the Force. There was a pilot in distress nearby, though he could not tell fully where. The Force yielding no answers, he searched with his eyes. There, below, two TIE fighters were tailing an X-wing, the pilot juking and dodging the enemy fire desperately, but failing. One engine was trailing smoke and fire from shots that had found their mark.

Not wanting to risk missing, Phineas locked on to the first TIE. He gripped the trigger-

-but never got a chance to fire. The _Centennial Chihuahua_ suddenly whipped around, spiraling through space. Before he could protest, he realized that Isabella had turned completely around and was now lining up the forward guns with the same two fighters. He had been so startled by the quick maneuver that his connection to the Force had been broken, and without it, everything happened so fast that his mind could barely keep up. The two TIEs exploded a split second later as Isabella pulled the trigger.

 _"Thanks for the save, Isabella!"_ Phineas heard the X-wing pilot shout.

 _"Don't mention it. Phineas, were you planning on shooting those TIEs, or were you just going to let Stuart die?"_

"I-!" Phineas was at a loss for words. How did Isabella even know that X-wing was in trouble? She had been facing the other way.

Unless-

A ripple in the Force interrupted Phineas's thoughts. Another TIE had lined up for an attack run from directly above his bubble turret and he quickly brought the guns to bear, but not before the TIE managed to land a few shots on the _Chihuahua_ 's hull. The shields protected the ship from damage, and Phineas destroyed the fighter before it had a chance to do more. _Stop thinking!_ He commanded himself. _There'll be time for that later. Just shoot!_

Pushing the questions from his mind, Phineas locked onto another enemy fighter and blew it away.

Suddenly, there was another ripple in the Force. Phineas spun the turret toward the Star Destroyer. "Oh, no. Isabella, we've got-"

 _"Yeah, more company. I see that."_

A second Star Destroyer had just come out of hyperspace behind the other, and two dozen TIE fighters were already streaking out of the hanger bay.

"That is a lot of fighters."

 _"I think this is a little much even for us."_

Suddenly, another voice crackled over the comm. It was Captain Antilles. _"Reinforcements have arrived! The Firestar Girls are here!"_

* * *

Streaking out of hyperspace from behind the _Acklay Claw_ came a half-dozen X-wing fighters painted in dark orange with a yellow stripe, escorting a battered RM-09 shuttle.

 _"Okay, girls!"_ Gretchen called cheerfully over the open comm channel. _"Just keep those TIEs away from the shuttle so they can evacuate!"_

A chorus of excited replies came back over the comm. It took no more than thirty seconds for the first TIE fighters to get in range of the shuttle and fire upon it, and the girls dove into the fray, the ships spiraling and twirling around the rebel ships.

At the helm of the shuttle, Agent P reduced power to the engines and activated the momentum dampers. The RM-09 slowed as he steered toward the crippled _Acklay Claw_. In the copilot's chair, Candace prepared the docking clamp to attach to the command ship's airlock while watching the shuttle's shield monitoring readout on a screen out of the corner of her eye. So far, the TIEs had only reduced them by ten percent, but she could see more fighters breaking off attack on the _Claw_ and heading straight for them. She dialed in the command ship's frequency and in a moment, a miniature version of Captain Antilles appeared on the holoprojector.

"We're here, Captain," Candace said hurriedly. "I hope you're ready to evacuate because we're gonna have to be quick about this. This bucket doesn't have any defenses."

Antilles' hologram suddenly flickered and he stumbled as an explosion rocked the _Acklay Claw_. _"Don't worry, we're prepared. Begin docking procedure as soon as you're ready."_

Candace smiled determinately. "See you soon, Captain." The holoprojector blinked off, and the former stormtrooper turned to Perry. "Alright, Agent P. Let's get them out of there as fast as we can."

The little platypus nodded and moved in to dock.

* * *

At the announcement over the comm that reinforcements had arrived, Isabella's qualms about the number of TIE fighters vanished. Confidence flowing through her veins, she angled the _Centennial_ _Chihuahua_ 's course to head directly toward the onslaught of TIE fighters streaking toward them. _"Blast as many of those things as you can as they come by, then we'll loop around and take them out from behind!"_

"Are you crazy?!" Phineas cried back. "Do you see how many there are? We're going to be sitting ducks out here!"

 _"Quit your griping and shoot!"_

Phineas could not believe what Isabella was doing. The few remaining fighters from Blue Squadron had all fled back to the _Acklay Claw_ to protect the shuttle. They were just one lonesome ship against two-dozen TIEs baring down on them. _There's no way we'll get through all them in one piece._ Unfortunately, there was no time to argue. It would only take another four seconds or so for them to be in range of the TIEs' lasers. _Might as well go down swinging._ Phineas tightened his grip on the turret controls and opened his conscious, letting the Force consume him. His eyes focused only on the oncoming fighters, the targeting computer ignored.

The computer let out an auditory alert, indicating targets were in range.

The _Chihuahua_ 's turret guns and forward laser canons spat rapid fire as both pilot and gunner held down their triggers. Phineas blew away one TIE, then another, then two more, as the entire onslaught fired back at them. The _Chihuahua_ was surrounded by hundreds of green lasers, and then the pack of fighters streaked past, aiming becoming more difficult as Isabella juked and weaved through. All of Phineas's focus was on destroying the next fighter in his sights, all propensity to the chance of death vanished from his mind. Three more fell to his guns, and then, just like that, there was nothing left to aim at. The remaining fighters had all passed by.

"Wha-?"

The _Chihuahua_ spun around and Phineas could see the _Claw_ again, the wave of TIE fighters heading towards it now half of what it was.

"Isabella, how…how did you fly us through all of that?!"

 _"I don't think you give my piloting skills enough credit, Phineas. Now hold on, we ain't done yet!"_

The _Chihuahua_ shot forward as Isabella pushed the throttle against its stop, the whine of the sublight engines becoming a harsh howl as they headed back toward the Rebel command ship _._

* * *

Leia stood just to the side of the airlock with C-3PO, directing the crew of the _Acklay Claw_ through to the shuttle. Candace stood at the end of the entryway corridor, watching the troops file quickly past. She was thinking to herself how much easier and quicker this would have been if they could have landed the shuttle in the hanger of the command ship. Unfortunately, the hanger ceiling was too low, only designed to house starfighters. Even the _Centennial Chihuahua_ was pushing it, only just fitting inside.

"Come on! Come on!" she could hear Leia yelling. "Everybody in!"

Another explosion rocked the two ships, and Candace grabbed the wall to steady herself. Five more crew members hurried passed, and it seemed that there were no more. "Princess!" she called. "Is that everybody?"

"Almost!" Leia replied, removing her commlink from her belt. It tweeted as she keyed it on. "Get down here, Wedge! It's time to go!"

 _"I'm on my way! Tell Agent P to be ready to leave when I get there!"_

"Will do!" Then she stepped through the airlock. "Captain Antilles is on his way," she told Candace. "As soon as he steps through that airlock, we're leaving."

"No argument here. You two will get the door?"

Leia smiled. "Of course."

Candace did not wait for an answer and immediately dashed for the cockpit. "Come on, Threepio, I might need your help."

The droid turned to the Princess as if to ask for permission, but Leia did not give the opportunity. "Go."

"Yes, Princess." And he quickly followed after Candace.

* * *

 _"Beige Leader, Amber Leader, this is the shuttle_ Bob's Shuttle _, do you read me?"_

"Candace?" Phineas replied. "That's the name of the shuttle?"

 _"We borrowed it from a guy named Bob and he didn't actually have a name for his ship, so that's the code name we chose."_

 _"Cut the chatter, you two!"_ Gretchen's voice suddenly came over the comm. _"Those Star Destroyers are bound to target you as soon as they have a shot. Right now, the command ship is just sort of absorbing their laser fire, so when you detach, use it as cover until you can make the jump to hyperspace."_

 _"We'll keep the fighters off long enough for you to jump, Candace,"_ Isabella said. _"Don't worry about waiting for a signal, just go. As soon as you're gone, we'll be right behind you."_

 _"Copy that. We'll be detaching in just a moment."_

As the comm tweeted off, Isabella throttled forward again and rocketed away from the battle. "What are you doing?" Phineas asked, confused.

 _"Lining up for a straight attack run. The Firestar Girls will keep the TIEs distracted, and we'll run in from a distance and pick them off easily. As soon as Candace says they're detaching, I'll turn around."_

Phineas turned the turret, facing it and the guns toward the _Chihuahua_ 's nose, a smile creeping onto his face. "Good plan, Isabella!"  
 _"Yeah, I-"_ She had already begun a snappy reply, but Isabella stopped herself. She took a breath and thought just a moment about the young Jedi up in the bubble turret. _"Thank you, Phineas. I'm glad you think so."_

Now Phineas's smile stretched ear to ear. He definitely harbored quite a bit of affection for the pilot of the _Centennial Chihuahua_ , but occasionally his new friend's snappy attitude made him wonder if his feelings were misplaced. But, every time those thoughts crept into his mind, she would say something friendly, sometimes even sweet. He would remember the kiss she had given him after the battle of Yavin, and think of moments they had shared in downtime. When they could just relax with their group of friends, or when they were occasionally alone, they were actually becoming quite close. And Phineas would realize that she was only really snappy in the heat of battle…which was fairly often. And just as he would begin to daydream about what life might be like after the war, when there would be no more fighting, and Isabella would have no reason to be curt any longer, he would be rudely snapped back to reality.

 _"Okay, Beige and Amber Leaders, we're detaching now!"_

 _"Roger that,_ Bob's Shuttle _! Phineas, here we go!"_

* * *

Captain Antilles dove through the airlock, and Leia moved to help him push the heavy door shut. He tapped a few commands into the control panel beside the door and he could hear the airlock seal. A few hisses sounded as the life support system increased the pressure inside the shuttle. Antilles held his comm up to his mouth. "Okay, Agent P, Lieutenant Flynn, let's get out of here!"

The reply came simply as _"Grgrgrgrgr!"_

Antilles clicked the comm off and his eyes met Leia's, his expression forlorn. "I'm not sure how to respond to that."

Leia just laughed.

* * *

Candace flicked a switch above her head. "Releasing docking clamp." A chorus of mechanical clanks echoed through the shuttle's hull as the docking clamp released its hold on the _Acklay Claw_ and retracted into its housing. "Threepio, did you program the navicomputer?"

"As you know Lieutenant, this is a job more suited to an astromech droid, but I believe I have done an adequate job."

"I sure hope you did. Perry, let's get out of here."

Perry eased the control yoke forward and steered away from the command ship, careful to remain in the blind spot it created. A few TIEs managed to get in a couple shots, but the enemy pilots were well distracted by the fearsome fighting of the Firestar Girls and the two remaining pilots of Blue Squadron. The enemy's numbers were dwindling, too, as Adyson's sharpshooting blew up two in one shot and Ginger managed to destroy one TIE that was aiming for the shuttle's forward viewport. Candace could see a few TIEs explode from lasers that seemed to originate from deep space. In reality, these were fired from afar by Phineas and Isabella.

Just then, Princess Leia arrived. The cockpit of the shuttle was rather small, and with C-3PO standing behind the pilot's chairs, there was no room for her. "Threepio, if you wouldn't mind..."

"Oh! Yes!" The protocol droid jumped slightly. "Of course, Princess! Right away!" The droid quickly left the cockpit, ducking to fit past the bulkhead. Leia took his place.

"What's your plan, Candace?"

"Baljeet calculated out a new hyperlane for us to use that will slingshot us around Lianna and spit us out in the Iego system."

"Iego?"

"Well, it's actually going to put us just outside the system. It's, uh..." Candace chuckled nervously. "Not exactly the safest place to fly. But it will give us a chance to regroup with the Firestar Girls and what's left of Blue Squadron and scan our ships for tracking devices. Can't be too careful, you know?"

"Yes, we definitely do not want the Empire finding our new base before it's even complete."

There was a pause in conversation as a TIE fighter exploded just in front of the view port, and Perry twisted the controls in evasive maneuvers to avoid the small debris field.

"Exactly. Once our ships are cleared, we make the short jump to Mon Calamari to refuel, and then recalculate from there." She held up a data pad. "Safer to make a series of short jumps through the Outer Rim. Baljeet calculated out all of the coordinates ahead of time."

Leia grinned. "You came well prepared. I like that."

Candace turned her attention back to her computer. "No more fighters on the scanners! The girls did it!" She reached over and high-fived Perry. She grabbed the comm. "Girls, go on and get out of here, we'll be along in a second."

 _"Are you sure that's a good idea, Candace?"_ Gretchen asked.

"Sure, all the fighters are gone. Besides, we've still got Stuart and Dev'n from Blue Squadron here. We'll see you at the rendezvous point. Get going."

 _"Alright, Candace. We'll see you in a few."_

The dark orange X-wings overtook the shuttle and quickly reached the edge of Felucia's gravitational pull, and a second later they launched off into hyperspace. Candace checked the navicomputer's readout.

"Thirty-four seconds to jump. Perry, make sure you still stay behind the-"

Suddenly, the RM-09 shuttle shuttered as it was jarred by a barrage of laser fire. Outside, the two remaining X-wings of Blue Squadron vanished in fiery explosions.

"What was that?" Leia asked, grasping the back of Candace's seat to keep herself upright.

Candace checked the scanners, her eyes widening in dismay. "Three TIE Interceptors. I didn't see them deploy, I wasn't paying attention."

"We-" Leia was cut off as another spray of lasers rocked the shuttle again.

Candace looked at her control panel. "Rear shields at fifteen percent. They're targeting our-!"

An explosion knocked Princess Leia to the floor and nearly bounced Candace out of her seat. One of the Interceptors had fired a proton torpedo at the rear of the shuttle. Red lights flashed on the control panels and a warning siren blared. The shuttle slowed considerably. Perry chattered, worried.

Candace flicked switches madly. "Our starboard engine is down...er, gone. It's gone."

The Princess crossed her arms in annoyance. "Some rescue this is turning out to be."

* * *

The _Centennial Chihuahua_ glided through space at a moderate speed to make aiming easier. Phineas strafed the TIEs from afar, blowing away one fighter after another until there were only two left, which the X-wings of the Firestar Girls and the remainder of Blue Squadron easily overpowered.

 _"Nice shooting, Phineas!"_

"Nice piloting, Isabella. That was a good plan."

 _"Thanks, I-"_

The comm channel was suddenly cut off. Phineas took advantage of the lull in action to stretch his arms and looked back toward the Rebel command ship. The _Acklay Claw_ was still taking fire from the two Star Destroyers. It's shields had finally been taken down and it was now being torn apart a little a time by the two Imperial ships. He heard Candace tell the Firestar Girls to depart and watched their X-wings disappear in to hyperspace.

Then he saw them: Three TIE interceptors, the most powerful and maneuverable of the Empire's fighters, were streaking toward the shuttle. Two destroyed the remaining fighters of Blue Squadron and the other fired on the shuttle before he even had a chance to grab his firing controls. His arm became tangled in the wire from his comm headset and he could not reach the trigger before one of them fired a proton torpedo at the rear of the RM-09. He watched in horror as the starboard sublight engine exploded and was ripped from the shuttle.

The comm signal returned. _"Phineas! I was cycling the shields, I didn't see- There's-"_

Finally, Phineas's hand found the trigger. "I see 'em! Go! Go! GO!"

As Phineas squeezed the trigger, the _Chihuahua_ shot forward as Isabella gave the engines full power again. Aiming at the interceptors was no easy task as they dipped and looped around to bring the shuttle's engines into their sights once more. Finally, after what seemed to Phineas like a thousand misses, his lasers found their mark and one of the TIEs disappeared in a ball of fire. As the _Chihuahua_ got closer to its target, aiming became even more difficult, but Isabella's top notch flying eventually put the second TIE right into Phineas's sights and it, too, was destroyed.

Just as Phineas was about to fire on the final interceptor, he felt a ripple in the Force. He quickly spun the turret around. A lone TIE that had somehow been missed by the Rebel pilots was lining up behind them to fire.

"Isabella, can-?"

 _"On it!"_

The _Chihuahua_ shot "up" as Isabella hauled back on the yoke. The TIE followed, neither its pilot nor Phineas able to get off any shots. Then Isabella dove back toward the shuttle, lining up the TIE interceptor as Phineas did the same with the tailing fighter. They fired simultaneously, and both TIEs exploded.

"Yeah! Got 'em!" Phineas cheered.

 _"Candace, are you guys alright?"_ Isabella asked.

The reply was slightly garbled, but still understandable. _"We're fine. Just a little slowed. Hyperdrive is undamaged. Jumping in a few seconds..."_

Phineas's attention was drawn by the orange glow of a massive explosion as the _Acklay Claw_ finally gave up the ghost. The Star Destroyers continued firing, though their shots were wild, the explosion obscuring their line of sight.

 _"Don't waste any time, Candace, y_ _our cover is going to be gone in a moment,"_ Isabella informed them.

 _"Don't worry, we won't."_

"Hey, wait a sec, Sis," Phineas said, "Where are we even going? We don't have coordinates for the rendezvous point."

This time, the reply came from Princess Leia. _"We can't transmit them to you, those Star Destroyers could read them. We'll just have to go our separate ways and meet back at Echo Base. We'll probably have to put in for repairs for a couple days before we can return, anyway._

 _"But-"_ Isabella began, but Phineas cut her off.

"We understand. There's actually somewhere I'd like to stop on the way, anyway, maybe stay a few days. See you soon, and may the Force be with you."

 _"We're clear to jump. May the Force be with you."_

And the shuttle disappeared into hyperspace. With the shuttle gone and the explosion from the command ship diminished, the Star Destroyers now turned their turbolasers on the _Centennial Chihuahua._ Isabella quickly turned tail and flew away out of range as Phineas climbed down from the turret and joined her in the cockpit.

"So where was it that you wanted to stop?" she asked.

He leaned on the back of her seat. "Tatooine."

"Want to visit your folks?"

"Well, yes, if there is time, but that's not my reason for wanting to go there."

"Then what is?"

Phineas strapped himself into the newly installed copilot's seat and stared thoughtfully at the stars through the viewport. "Oh, you'll see."

"Okay...if you say so." Isabella was confused, but she set about calculating the jump to hyperspace and programming the navicomputer, anyway. She pulled the lever to activate the hyperdrive without a word, and the stars stretched into white streaks as the _Centennial Chihuahua_ made the jumped into hyperspace.

 **Hello, everybody. I'm putting my author's note at the end because I didn't want to interrupt the "opening sequence" with my rambling explanations.**

 **This is a story that sort of came to me all at once in a flash of sudden inspiration that I have not had in a very long time. If I actually manage to write the entire thing, it may very well become the longest story I've ever written. I mean, just look at this first chapter, 5,000 words NOT including the author's note. My chapters rarely go longer than 3,000 words at a time.**

 **I want to write a lot more of the story before I begin posting more, but I was really proud of this first chapter and I wanted to post it. Since it might be a while until any subsequent chapters, here is a little taste of some things that you will see in this story:**

 **-Phineabella like you've probably never seen before.  
-Plenty of interaction between Star Wars main characters and the cast of P+F.  
** **-P+F characters aboard the _Millennium Falcon._ (Come on, who wouldn't want to see Perry fly with Han and Chewie?)  
** **-Lightsabers galore  
** **-Isabella generally being a badass. (I mean, she's usually a badass, so maybe it would be more accurate to say she's "even more of a badass than usual.")**

 **I'm trying to figure out a place to put Darthenshmirtz in this story, too, but I haven't quite figured that out, yet. If he's not, there's another P+F Star Wars story I have in the works that, if I wrote that one, too, and placed it in the same continuity as this one, would explain Doof's absence.**

 **Please let me know what you thought of this first chapter, because I had a lot of fun writing it and I think this story has the potential to be really awesome.**

 **May the Force be with you.**

 **EDD17SP**


End file.
